Alex
Alex is a minor character in BoJack Horseman. His most prominent role was in [[Season 2|'Season 2']]. in ''Yesterdayland''. Physical Appearance Alex is an adult male human with blue eyes, dark brown curly hair, bushy brown eyebrows, and a rectangular jawline. He wears a black turtleneck shirt with a red leather jacket and light blue jeans and a light grey belt. He is most likely of Russian heritage ("Алекс"). Despite being possibly from Russia, he does not speak with any noticeable accent. Background History In Yesterdayland, Wanda meets Alex in a 1950s-themed dinner called Suzy's, and they bond over the fact that they both just woke up from a thirty-year coma. BoJack quickly grows jealous of Alex, and, upon spying on him, discovers that Alex is actually a sleeper for the KGB. Season 2 In ''Yesterdayland'', ''BoJack takes Wanda to a ‘50’s nostalgia diner to make her feel like she’s back in the ‘80’s feeling back in the ‘50s. Behind them, they meet Alex, a man who has also woken up from a thirty-year coma. Wanda and Alex connect because they don’t understand the last thirty years' worth of references. BoJack is jealous, so he spies on Alex and tricks Princess Carolyn to come along, though she leaves, not wanting to participate. Alex makes a call on the radio trying to contact the KGB and BoJack discovers he’s a communist spy. Todd celebrates his legal victory for his Disneyland lawsuit with a party at BoJack's house. He tells Mr. Peanutbutter that he did all the work, and kicks him out of the theme park. BoJack takes the opportunity to expose Alex as a KGB agent bent on exposing America. Alex admits that he was an agent before he went into a coma. He says he doesn’t know if he’ll ever contact his handler back in "''Mother Russia", which gains an “''aww''” from the crowd. He tells them that he's made friends. Wanda realizes that BoJack spied on him and gets upset and asks Alex to take her back to her place. The next morning, BoJack, who is lying in bed depressed, tricks Princess Carolyn into coming to his house to get him a beer, before deciding he doesn't deserve a beer. She suggests he win her back. BoJack goes to Disneyland where he tries to call out to Wanda and apologize, but Mr. Peanutbutter is doing the same thing with Todd. Mr. Peanutbutter apologizes for making Todd's thing, his thing, and accidentally crumbles a support beam. Alex says he came here to blow up Disneyland but decides not to do it because capitalism will destroy itself. Todd gets caught in the roller coaster and the pile of mattresses catches on fire. The worker bees fly off and Mr. Peanutbutter tries to get the fire department, but they think that he's trying to warn them that a kid fell down a well. BoJack, meanwhile, apologizes to Wanda saying that he wants to be better and she makes him better. Disneyland is engulfed in flames and Mr. Peanutbutter rushes with a hose to save Todd. They take the rickety roller coaster to safety. BoJack asks Wanda to move in and she agrees as the whole theme park goes up in flames around them. Trivia * His wordplay is "So-vi-et" as "so be it" and "Russian" as "rush in." Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Stub